The Reasons
by Jaimi
Summary: On Harm's Birthday, some questions are answered among the JAG family.
1. Part 1

_Title:_ The Reasons  
_Author:_ Jaimi  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Category:_ humor, friendship, slight romance Harm/Mac   
_Spoilers:_ A lot of them. Right up to the second to last episode in season 7, "In Country".  
_Summary:_ On Harm's birthday, some questions are answered among the JAG family.  
_Disclaimer:_ Don't own 'em. Only wish I did. That privilege belongs to Paramount, CBS and the ingenious  
Donald P Bellesario. Also, the song used (no, this is not a song fic) is "You're The Reason" by the amazing Krystal Harris.  
  
  
**Author's Note: Not all statements in here are fact. They have the possibility of being so, but have just never been said on the show. I'm sure you'll figure which I'm talking about. Obviously, as this was written before season seven's shocking cliffhanger, everything up until "Enemy Below" is in timeline, but the thing with Bud never happened. P.S. I don't know when hurricane season is, but with the weather we've been having this year, it probably doesn't matter. (We had tornado's in Ontario in March, and snow, here in Alberta, in May....freakish weather much?) Also, though I love basketball, I'm not sure when the season starts, so let's just pretend (if it doesn't) that it goes on in October. ..oh yeah, and as far as I know, Harm's family has never met Mac...minus Sergei of course. If I'm wrong, then this fic is slightly alternate, so deal with it. **   
  


**_ The Reasons  
By: Jaimi _**

  
  
PART 1   
  
Friday October 25, 2002   
  
1637 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VA   
  
With a bright smile on his face, Commander Harmon Rabb Junior came to a stop beside Lt. Harriet Simms desk. He cheerily greeted her and her husband, Lt. Bud Roberts, who had recently returned home after his six month deployment aboard the USS Seahawk.   
  
"Hey you two!"   
  
"Hello, Sir," they said in unison.   
  
"So, how is it being back, Bud? Miss carrier duty yet?"   
  
"Not as much as I missed my wife and son, Sir," Bud replied.   
  
"And they missed you, believe me," Harm assured his younger friend.   
  
"I hope so. By the way, Sir, Happy Birthday!" Bud exclaimed happily.   
  
"What?"   
  
"He said, Happy Birthday, Sir, " Harriet supplied, smiling.   
  
"It is? My birthday?" Harm asked in genuine surprise. He'd totally forgotten.   
  
"Yes, Sir. You're thirty-nine years old today," Bud replied.   
  
Harm winced. Maybe not forgotten, he'd probably pushed the offending thought away. "Thank you, Lieutenant," he exclaimed with mild sarcasm.   
  
"What's wrong, Sir?" Bud asked, noting the grimace. "Are you in pain?"   
  
Harriet looked sympathetic as Harm mumbled, walking away. "Yeah, aging pains."   
  
"Aging pains?" Bud asked, looking at his wife, perplexed.   
  
"I think it's the reverse of growing pains Bud," she said, before grabbing a pile of papers to take to the copier.   
  
"Oh," Bud said, still looking puzzled.   
  
----------------   
  
"Hey Gunny, welcome back," Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie greeted her fellow Marine, returning the salute, before offering a friendly hug. "Sorry, I wasn't there for your big return yesterday. I had a lead in a case to follow up."   
  
"That's all right, Ma'am," Gunny replied, with a happy smile.   
  
"How's your second day of leave going? Wouldn't you rather be out with friends, or sleeping in till 1300 hours?"   
  
"Good Ma'am and no Ma'am. All my friends are here, and I'm a light sleeper. To much noise outside during the day."   
  
"I hear ya. You're coming to McMurphy's and the admiral's tonight, right?"   
  
"For the commander's birthday? Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it."   
  
"Great."   
  
Just then the object of their discussion came slouching over. "Hey Flyboy, Happy Birthday!" she said, raising her eyebrows at the look thrown her way.   
  
"What's so happy about it?"   
  
Gunny gave Mac an 'uh-oh' look, and then smiling at the commander, who managed a smile back for the younger man, left the partners alone, to go pester Tiner. Neither partner noticed three people arriving in the bullpen, and stopping halfway to listen in interest as the two continued their banter.   
  
"What do you mean? It's your birthday."   
  
"Yeah, woohoo," he exclaimed sarcastically. "I'm another year older, another year closer to the end. I'm still a bachelor, I-"   
  
"Oh stop, you old grouch," she interrupted, then amended her slip up at his accusing look. "Sorry....you *young* grouch. Come on Harm, save the mid life crisis crap for your 40th birthday. And who knows, maybe by then you won't be a bachelor any more."   
  
The three observers smiled at the woman's ease with which she dealt with the stubborn man.   
  
"I hope not," he replied, sucking it up at his best friend's good natured lecturing. He gave her an intense, meaningful look, but said nothing more.   
  
Swallowing, not ready to decipher that look at the moment, Mac went back to the original topic. "Anyway, forget about the aging thing, and just enjoy the fun. We're taking you to McMurphy's after work, and then the admiral is making a half vegetarian, half meat lasagna at his place tonight for the group of us."   
  
"Yeah?" Harm asked, pleased.   
  
"Yeah," she returned, smiling. "Fun, friends and food. What more could you ask for? Except family of course....but Sergei will be there."   
  
"Hey, it sounds wonderful. And you guys are like family, especially you, so I'm sure tonight will be great."   
  
Mac smiled at his words, and gave his arm a pat. "That's more like it, Squid."   
  
"Yeah," he agreed, feeling a little better. With a satisfied nod, Mac twisted around to head to her office. Both them and their audience of three winced as her knee cracked.   
  
"Ow!" she yelped, stumbling.   
  
Harm caught her arm, steadying her. He grimaced. "That sounded painful," he exclaimed.   
  
"That's an intelligent deduction, Sherlock. Now was it the sound of my knee snapping, or the exclamation of pain that gave you that idea," she groused, rubbing her knee with one hand, the other steadying herself on his offered arm.   
  
"Crabby when you're hurt, aren't you?"   
  
She gave him a dirty look, but before she could reply on how *he* would and should know that by now, the three new arrivals finally approached them.   
  
"Harmon Rabb Junior! Shouldn't you be offering your friend a chair instead of making wisecracks?" Trish Burnett admonished a startled Harm.   
  
"Mom?"   
  
Mac's head snapped up at her partner's words. She attempted to straighten as she took in their company. She recognized them from pictures in Harm's apartment, but had as of yet, despite having been partners with Harm for around six years now, to meet them. /Great first impression,/ she thought. /They arrive to find you snapping at him./ Brushing the thoughts aside, she smiled at them. The man, she recognized, was Frank, Harm's step-father. The woman on his arm, would be Trish, Harm's mother and the older woman just had to be Sarah Rabb, Harm's grandmother. She had his eyes, or rather, he had hers.   
  
"What, uh-" Harm started, then at his mother's look, closed his mouth, then tried to start again. He was tempted to pull away from Mac, who still had a hand on his arm, as she tested her leg. His grandmother and mother were glowing just a little too much for his liking. He knew how their motherly minds worked. However, he knew his friend was still a little unsteady. He'd pulled away, figuratively speaking, before, and left her in a tail spin. He wouldn't do that again, regardless of the circumstances.   
  
"Mom, Frank, Grandma...what are you doing here?"   
  
"Frank took today off and we thought we'd come visit for the weekend for your birthday. We met your grandmother at the airport here. Happy Birthday, dear. Now don't be rude. Introduce us to your friend," his mother encouraged.   
  
"Oh, um-"   
  
Trish sighed, exasperated, causing Mac to smile.   
  
Ignoring her son, Trish turned to the now recovered Marine, who removed her hand from her partner's forearm. "You must be Mac. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Harm has told us so much about you."   
  
Mac's eyebrows raised, as she shook the friendly woman's hand, looking at her partner skeptically as she replied. "And you still wanted to meet me?" she asked.   
  
Harm rolled his eyes. "Hey, I said nothing but nice things about you."   
  
"Apparently."   
  
"Oh don't act so surprised. I'm nice to you," he huffed.   
  
"Uh-huh," Mac teased, then turned back to Trish. "Yes, Ma'am, I'm Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, or "Mac". It's nice to meet you Mrs. Burnett. Harm speaks highly of you....of all of you," she added, looking from Frank to Sarah, offering them a friendly smile.   
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Mac," Frank said, clasping her hand in both of his in a warm hand shake. "He really has spoken highly of you as well."   
  
"Yes, he has," Grandma Sarah, assured her, taking her hand. "Now tell me, Sarah...may I call you Sarah? It's such a beautiful name if I do say so myself," she continued, winking at Mac. Mac laughed. No wonder Harm was "wild" about his grandmother. Mac had just met her and she loved her already. She appeared to be such a warm, friendly person, with eyes younger than her years, that sparkled with personality.   
  
"Of course," Mac said, pleased to share the same name as this woman.   
  
"Wonderful! Now tell me Sarah, has my grandson been behaving himself?"   
  
Mac laughed, while Harm groaned loudly. Both suddenly stood at attention as a familiar throat cleared behind them. They turned in brisk precision to face their CO.   
  
"Sir," they said in unison.   
  
"At ease," he replied, with a mischievous twinkle. Sometimes he loved his job. Making people jump out of their skins at the slightest sound of disapproval... "Now Commander, would you care to introduce me to your guests?"   
  
"Of course, Sir. This is my mother, Trish, my step-father Frank Burnett and my grandmother, Sarah Rabb. Mom, Frank, Grandma, this is our CO, Admiral Chegwidden."   
  
"AJ," the admiral corrected, smiling warmly and shaking their hands. "Pleasure to meet you."   
  
"You too Admiral, or uh, AJ. Our son has said how proud and honored he is to serve under you," Trish replied, causing Harm to blush slightly. It was true, but there was this little thing called male pride.   
  
The admiral looked surprised, yet pleased, if a little embarrassed himself. Clearing his throat, AJ responded gruffly but sincerely. "Well, it's an honor to have him here. He's a good man and a damn fine lawyer. You should be proud."   
  
Harm fought back a delighted smile. The admiral didn't give praise out easily, even in front of an officer's family. He felt Mac squeeze his arm in her own show of proud support.   
  
"Well, thank you AJ. We are very proud of him."   
  
Smiling, the admiral excused himself. "Well, I've got a lunch date, and a dinner to finish planning..." he trailed off, realizing something. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming. Commander Rabb never-"   
  
"Oh, it was a surprise visit. We heard you all made plans for him tonight. Don't worry about it, we can spend tomorrow night with him."   
  
"Oh no, absolutely not. You're more than welcome to join us tonight. I don't know if you want to go to McMurphy's bar for drinks, but we'll be having a late dinner at my place tonight around 2100. We'd love to have you. I'm sure Harm would love to have his parents there to tell childhood stories," AJ finished with a grin at the younger man, who sighed. This was going to be one interesting birthday.   
  
"Well, if Harm doesn't mind..."   
  
Harm shook his head. "Of course I don't, Mom. I want you guys to come. In fact, you have no choice."   
  
"Well then," Frank said, with a laugh. AJ chuckled as well, and gave them his address, chatting with the three for a few more minutes while Harm and Mac watched with quiet smiles.   
  
Mac suddenly looked around as something caught her eye. Sergei. He had just entered the bullpen. Mac knew he hadn't met Trish yet. She turned her head sharply to look up at Harm, tapping his elbow and motioning with her eyes.   
  
Harm's own eyes widened, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Mac, can you distract him for a second? I'll take them into my office, and then if you can bring Sergei in a few minutes later. I think Mom will be fine, but I don't know that she wants to meet the son of her deceased husband in the middle of the bullpen."   
  
"You got it, Flyboy," she whispered back.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Without another word, Mac left, just as the admiral finished laughing at something Sarah Rabb said.   
  
"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Burnett, Mrs. Rabb, I best be going or Meredith will have a fit."   
  
"Of course. We'll see you tonight, Admiral," Trish replied, as they shook his hand, waving as he headed out to lunch.   
  
"Uh, okay um..." Harm started, nervously. "Why don't we go to my office?" he asked, taking his grandmother's arm, and ushering them all towards his open door.   
  
"All right Darling, but where did that partner of yours go?" Trish asked, as they entered and he shut the door behind them. "She really is a lovely girl, Harm. Don't you think so you two?" she asked Frank and Sarah.   
  
"She's definitely a beauty, Son," Harm's step-father confirmed.   
  
"Oh yes, just a dear, sweet, pretty thing," his grandmother agreed, with a suggestive glint in her eye.   
  
"Don't you start too, Grandma. I've told all of you, she's just my partner."   
  
"She keeps you in line," Trish observed.   
  
"She's my friend," he returned. "She looks out for me."   
  
"You appeared quite comfortable with each other. You let her get away with teasing you," Frank continued.   
  
Harm sighed. "She's my best friend....but that's it. I'm serious."   
  
"I don't doubt it dear. But she means more to you than that, doesn't she? I remember the look in your eyes when you spoke of her. I've now seen the way you look at her..." Sarah Rabb replied, carefully.   
  
Harm slumped in his chair. He was seriously out-numbered here. "We've been through a lot together, Grams. We've bonded. She's very important to me, but..."   
  
"But what? Why haven't you told her?" Trish insisted.   
  
"You love her don't you?" Sarah interrupted, gently. She knew better than to demand from her grandson. He'd back away faster than a startled horse. It was better to ease things out of him.   
  
"Look Mom, Grams, I just...I have my reasons... Can we just leave it at that for now?"   
  
"So, you do love her?" Trish asked, a little more quietly this time. She knew her son as well. She just really wanted him to be happy, and she just knew Sarah MacKenzie could make him happy...she already did.   
  
Harm didn't answer, as he expertly changed the subject. "There's someone here, I want you to meet. Mac is with him right now, she'll bring him here in a moment. Please...Mom...." he stressed, looking directly at her. "I know this won't be easy, but..."   
  
Trish Burnett paled slightly, but nodded bravely. She knew exactly who he was referring to.   
  
Just then, there was a knock.   
  
"Come on in, Mac," Harm called, eyes still trained on his mother. He was worried for both her and Sergei's sake. This wouldn't be easy for either of them.   
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Mac asked, with a smile, as she stuck her head in the door.   
  
His gaze left his mother and he grinned at his friend, recognizing her attempt to lighten the situation for him. "I always know where you are!" he returned, before waving her in.   
  
She opened the door wider, and entered, her hand securely holding the arm of a younger "Rabb" in a show of silent support.   
  
The handsome young man, was slightly pale himself, clutching his hands nervously. He looked at Harm trustingly, his gaze flicking to the other three occupants of the room. He instantly knew who Trish Burnett was. The woman who was as pale and tense as himself. He was suddenly even more grateful for Mac's hand on his arm. Her own show of support was heartening. She was a good friend.   
  
Harm was the first to speak as his mother and brother looked at each other. There was show of no hostilities, just nervous uncertainty.   
  
"Mom, I'd like you to meet my brother, Dad's son, Sergei Zhukov. Sergei this is my mother, Trish Burnett, our father's-"   
  
"-cherished love," Sergei finished, earnestly. Gathering his courage, he continued. "Mrs. Burnett, before anything more is said, I want you to know how very much your husband loved and cherished you. He spoke of you and my brother often and with great love and heartache. He wanted to return to you. He missed you terribly. Please believe that. He never meant-"   
  
"I know," Trish interrupted gently, her eyes filled with tears at the young man's words. "Thank you, Sergei. In my heart I always knew, but it's good to hear anyway, from someone other than my own overprotective son."   
  
Harm was caught in between sighing in relief, weeping for joy, or rolling his eyes. Catching Mac's eye, he settled for sharing a satisfied smile with her. The hardest part, in essence, was over. Recognizing that the family probably wanted some time alone, Mac spoke up quietly.   
  
"Um, I better leave you five alone. Harm, I guess I'll see you tonight at McMurphy's..."   
  
"Actually Mac, I gotta go. I've got a trial to attend in ten minutes. Mom, Sergei uh...?"   
  
"We'll be fine, dear," Trish told her son. "Sergei, I think it only proper that I get to know my deceased husband's son. And only natural that you should get to know your own grandmother."   
  
Harm and Mac looked at each other in sudden realization. Neither had even thought about that. Harm had been so wrapped up in his mother's acceptance of his brother, he'd forgotten the fact that Grandma Sarah was blood.   
  
Sergei looked surprised as well, but looking at the older woman in the room, he saw the family resemblance. She had Harm's and their father's blue-green eyes.   
  
Trish continued, with a smile at his wide eyed look. "Why don't you spend the day with Frank, Grandma Sarah and I? We can go to lunch, you can show us around...what do you say?"   
  
Sergei looked at Harm questioningly. The two had planned to have lunch together.   
  
His brother nodded approval, saying, "go for it, Buddy. Mac and I are gonna be busy the next few hours with work. Her and I will just go to lunch together when we get the chance. Don't worry about us, you just make sure you're all at the admiral's by 9 o'clock, okay?"   
  
"All right, Darling," Trish agreed, as Sergei nodded. "We'll see you tonight then. Don't work too hard, Harm."   
  
"He never does," Mac replied, grinning playfully at her friend, who rolled his eyes.   
  
Frank, Trish, Sarah and Sergei laughed, before heading out the door. Grandma Sarah already had a friendly arm looped through Sergei's and was asking him where the best place for a hearty lunch was in the town.   
  
Harm got up to stand by his partner's side, as they both watched the small group leave the bullpen.   
  
"You don't have a trial right now, Sailor," Mac accused, turning to face him once they were out of sight. She had gone along with it, trusting her partner's reasoning, whatever it may be. She intended to find out now.   
  
"I know Mac, but I knew Sergei needed to be alone with them, and I knew my mother would offer to spend time with Sergei if they thought I was busy. I'm just afraid if I'm there, I'll get in the way of them talking right to each other. No middleman to hide behind, ya know?"   
  
"And you trust that your Mom and Sergei will work it out. Nothing will come up that they can't handle." It wasn't a question. The way Harm spoke of his mother, and knowing Sergei like she did, Mac knew it was true.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Good call, Commander," she said, approvingly.   
  
"You think so?" he asked, with a grin.   
  
"I do," she confirmed, with a smile of her own.   
  
"Well then, if my all knowing, Semper Fying, quick thinking Marine partner thinks so..."   
  
She waited for the barb with a 'here it comes look', but was pleasantly surprised.   
  
"...then it must be."   
  
"Did you just compliment me?" she asked, in feined shock.   
  
His eyebrows raised in his own mock surprise. "Is that what it sounded like? Uh-oh," he joked.   
  
She nodded, with a knowing look and a quirky smile. "There it is! That's the smart-alec, wise-cracking Harmon Rabb I know."   
  
He chuckled, but then grew serious for a moment. "Really though, Mac. Thanks for helping out. I really appreciate it."   
  
"You're welcome, Flyboy. But don't think you don't owe me," she replied as she turned to go.   
  
"Never," he returned, grinning as he watched her leave, heading back to her own office.   
  
He sighed contentedly, as he turned back into his own. What would he ever do without, Sarah MacKenzie? He hoped he'd never have to find out.   
  
2345 ZULU  
McMURPHY'S BAR   
  
Bud and Harriet Roberts were all smiles and laughter as they danced together amongst other young couples. Sturgis, Bobbi and Harm sitting around a table, smiled at their friend's happiness. They were such a cute couple. Harriet had been ecstatic to see her husband after he'd returned.   
  
They were all enjoying beers, just chatting, when Mac arrived, dressed in black flared slacks and a shimmery blue-green halter top. Harm, dressed in faded blue jeans and a black button up shirt (AN: that awesome one from First Casualty), gazed at her appreciatively out of the corner of his eye. If anyone noticed, they said nothing.   
  
Greeting her friends, she took a seat beside Harm just as a waiter came up, offering more beers off his tray. He didn't even glance at Mac, before heading off to the next table.   
  
Perplexed, and a little perturbed at his apparent rudeness, Sturgis grabbed the young man's arm before he got two steps. "Excuse me young man, but you didn't ask the lady here if she'd like one."   
  
The waiter gave Sturgis a look, before turning to look unsure at Mac, a little confused.   
  
Harm and Mac shared a look, before she spoke up. "It's okay, Sturgis. I don't drink. The regular waiters here know that, so they don't bother asking."   
  
Sturgis released the man's arm, nodding an apology to the young man. He was still a little puzzled, but he said nothing.   
  
"Just a coke thanks," Mac requested, smiling at the slightly flustered waiter.   
  
The young man hurried off, returning moments later with the coke.   
  
The four friends sat talking for a bit, occasionally glancing at Bud and Harriet, or at their other friends and colleagues spread around. Bobbi and Sturgis noticed Harm unconsciously pushing his beer away, and taking a sip of Mac's coke.   
  
"Finished with your beer already, Harm? Come on man, it's your birthday," Sturgis said, mildly surprised. Harm could guzzle beer with the best of them.   
  
Hearing this, Mac turned and gave Harm a look that clearly said, 'don't you dare spoil your birthday fun for me'. Sturgis and Bobbi in turn shared a look. Ignoring both looks, Harm answered with a smirk, "It's my party and I'll drink what I want to."   
  
Sturgis groaned, Bobbi laughed, and Mac attempted to fight back a giggle, not succeeding. Her friend could be so cute sometimes.   
  
As their laughter subsided, Lt. Lauren Singer came up with her newest boyfriend, who's eyes immediately went to Mac. As Lauren introduced her colleagues to "Ty", he continued to stare at Mac in a very degrading way, while greeting the others. When finished, he turned his full attention to the glowering colonel. "So, a Marine? Ever broken anyone's arm?" he asked, with a cheshire grin.   
  
She paused for a moment before replying. "Yeah, this one guy who wouldn't stop staring at my chest," she stated, staring back at him coldly.   
  
Ty looked sufficiently chastised, as he swallowed a nervous laugh.   
  
Before anything else was said, a short blonde man walked up and asked Mac to dance. Not looking to enthusiastic but not wanting to be rude, she agreed, getting up with an exasperated look at her friends. They just smiled, Harm biting back a comment. He hated seeing Mac in another man's arms, but what could he do...?   
  
As she stepped away, Singer spoke up snidely. "She's bluffing," she assured her still guilty looking boyfriend.   
  
Harm turned back to look at the young lieutenant. "You think so?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "Think again Lieutenant. Mac can take down a full grown man without breaking a sweat."   
  
Lauren arched her eyebrow skeptically, but as she opened her mouth to reply, the admiral approached with Meredith, followed by Tiner and Gunny. The admiral, having only heard the last bit, hazarded a guess. "The colonel?"   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
Lauren rolled her eyes, looping her arm through Ty's.   
  
AJ caught the eye roll and replied patiently. "Believe it, Lieutenant. As much as it pains me, an ex-SEAL, to admit, the colonel's knocked me on my six before. Her and her partner were off on some crazy Webb mission once and naturally got into a lick of trouble. I went out to rescue their sorry sixes. I caught Mac off guard during a raid and she flipped me clear over her shoulder without a second thought. Course as I was lying on my back, wind knocked outta me, she saw who I was. If she wasn't in full marine mode, she probably would have gone into full panic mode. As it was she wouldn't stop apologizing to me for it for almost a week."   
  
Meredith had a mischievous grin on her face while the others chuckled at the thought of the slight Marine Colonel taking out their big, bad CO. "I think Mac and I are gonna have to have a talk. Maybe she can show me a few moves to keep you in line."   
  
This caused another round of laughter as the admiral rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's not just me. She's taken Harm out too."   
  
At this, everyone turned to look at Harm, who shrugged. "I didn't startle her. We were just in the gym and started goofing around. I was teasing her about something and she suddenly whipped her leg around and got me in the back of the knees. She knocked my legs right out from under me. Before I knew it she had me on my stomach, pinned, with my arms behind my back."   
  
The others laughed once again. After it subsided Tiner and Gunny went off to dance with some girls, while Meredith and AJ took a seat, ordering drinks.   
  
Sturgis shook his head in wonder, glancing up at the Marine Colonel recently being referred to. He noticed her turn to look at Harm's back, her eyes appeared to beg him to turn around. Both Bobbi and Sturgis watched in intrigue as Harm seemed to sense her look. He turned his head and caught her eyes. She gazed at him pleadingly, flicking her eyes ever so slightly at the man she was dancing with that it was hard to catch. Harm did. The man in question was grinding a little to closely for Mac's liking, or for her partner's for that matter. She easily could have "taken" this guy out as well, but probably didn't want to create a scene.   
  
Nodding, Harm took one last sip of the coke she'd left behind, and excused himself. He walked over to the pair, and though politely, with a definite glare at the offending man, cut in, and began dancing with his partner to the rhythmic Latin beat. Ever grateful, Mac leaned forward, whispering in her best friend's ear. "Thanks, Sailor. I owe you."   
  
"Better believe it."   
  
Laughing, she made a face at him. "Dancing with me is that much of a task, is it?"   
  
He flashed her a Flyboy grin. "Not at all, but I like it when you owe me, and not the other way around."   
  
"Right."   
  
  
  
Back at the table, Gunny and Tiner returned for another round of drinks. As they all clinked beers, Sturgis turned to the admiral. "Sir, can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Just did," came the reply, eyes twinkling as he sipped his beer. Sturgis quirked an eyebrow. AJ chuckled. "Just kidding, Sturgis. Ask away. And for heaven sakes, we're off duty, call me AJ."   
  
Shaking his head with his own chuckle, Sturgis continued. "Is there a reason Harm suddenly stopped drinking when Mac showed up? She says she doesn't drink, and that's good and all, but Harm and I have had friends before who don't drink and he's never felt the need to not drink in front of them."   
  
"Well, Harm does drink in front of the colonel, but sometimes, especially when there is a lot of us drinking as well, he...won't."   
  
"Why?"   
  
The admiral raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with Gunny and Tiner. "Doesn't he know?"   
  
"I don't think so, Sir. I don't suppose it's ever really come up," Jason replied, with a shrug.   
  
Most of the close knit group of JAG officers knew about Mac's alcoholism. They'd eventually found out over the years through each other, and Mac's quiet consent in them telling people who should perhaps know, so as not to force the issue of drinking. Luckily, Sturgis wasn't the type to hassle about having a drink, so he'd just never been told about it.   
  
"Colonel MacKenzie doesn't drink, Commander, because she's an alcoholic...or rather, a recovering one."   
  
Sturgis almost choked on his drink. "Mac?" Bobbi and Meredith looked surprised as well.   
  
"Yes, Mac."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"You'd think I'd lie about that?" AJ asked, slightly amused at the commander's reaction. Though truth be told, he had been surprised as well when he'd first found out.   
  
"No, Sir...AJ... But Mac just doesn't seem the type. I mean sure she's got an attitude...she's little off the wall...and somewhat of a mystery in some ways..."   
  
"A lot," the admiral interrupted, taking another sip of beer.   
  
"Okay, a lot of ways. But she comes off so straight-laced, happy-home, daddy's little girl... At least that's how she-"   
  
"Seems?" The admiral chuckled humorlessly. "Things aren't always what they seem, Sturgis. There is hell of a lot you don't know about the Mac, and it's no one's place to tell you but her own. You could probably ask Harm, because he knows more about her past than any of us, but he'll only tell you what he feels he can or should. He's very loyal to the colonel as a partner and a friend. Very protective too. He doesn't let people know a lot for fear they'll judge her on it."   
  
"How do you know about it, Sir?"   
  
"It's my job to know some stuff, Sturgis. And other things, well, they came up rather unexpected...and unwelcomed..."   
  
That's all he would say.   
  
"Aye Sir," Sturgis replied, sharing another look with Bobbi, who shrugged. She didn't know any of this either. They turned to glance out at the partners, who were still dancing. They'd danced through two fast dance numbers and were now onto a slow dance, no breaking in between but they didn't even seem to notice. No one could hear over the music, but it appeared they were talking away, barely paying attention to the music, or their close quarters.   
  
  
  
"I bet you're wishing all your flying buddies were here right now," Mac commented as she moved easily with her partner on the dance floor. Strains of Shaggy's "Luv Me, Luv Me" barely registered in her mind, as she was intent on her friend's far off expression.   
  
"What? Oh no actually, I'm quite happy with everyone here," Harm quickly assured her.   
  
"You gotta miss Keeter though... How is he? Heard from him at all?"   
  
"Actually, yeah. I got a birthday card a few days ago...that's what I was thinking about," he replied.   
  
"A birthday card?" she asked, amused.   
  
"No, what was inside the birthday card... You like basketball, right Mac?"   
  
"To watch or play?" she questioned, though she enjoyed both.   
  
"Watch," he supplied, looking hopeful.   
  
"Yeah, basketball is fun to watch, why?"   
  
He grinned, pleased. "He got me tickets to a game on Sunday. Bulls are visiting."   
  
"Nice," she remarked, nodding.   
  
"I know. You wanna come?"   
  
Mac smiled at her partner, pleased that he'd asked her. "I'd love to Harm, but, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Sturgis is your basketball buddy. He's been so great for you to have back around, doing all your male bonding stuff. I think it's only fair that you take him."   
  
Harm smiled at her warmly. "Well, that's very generous of you, Marine. And if there were only two tickets, I would have a hell of a time choosing between my "male bonding" and old academy buddy, or my partner and best friend."   
  
"Sturgis is your best friend too, Harm...and Keeter," she said, veering off topic for a moment. She wasn't really jealous, she just wondered if she was any different to him than his other "buddies".   
  
"Yeah, but it's different Mac."   
  
Apparently she was.   
  
"How so?" she asked, tilting her head, her large brown eyes seeking his aqua ones.   
  
He shrugged, but met her gaze. "I don't know. I mean I know I can talk sports and girls with you too, pretty much anyway, but...they're my pals, Mac. The three of us and Luke....we had some pretty crazy times in the academy, and Keeter and I up in the air...but you and I have been through hell and back together. And even when our relationship hit rock bottom-"   
  
Mac laughed shortly. "Rock bottom doesn't cover it, Flyboy. There was rock bottom, fifty feet of crap, then us."   
  
Harm chuckled. "Okay, even when we were *that* low, we were still friends...right?"   
  
She nodded her agreement. "I never stopped caring."   
  
"And we never stopped looking out for each other, or going to each other."   
  
"Your point?" she asked, without any trace of sarcasm, just honest wondering.   
  
"My point is we're inexplicably bonded Mac. We hit below rock bottom and came back stronger than ever. Friendship like that doesn't come around very often...it means a lot to me. More than you'll ever know."   
  
She smiled, fighting the tears stinging the back of her eye lids. It wasn't often her partner talked like this, if ever. "I think I have an idea, Sailor."   
  
He smiled back, pulling her into a light embrace right there on the dance floor. "Good." Was all he said, releasing her from the hug, but not his arms, as they continued dancing to the now slow playing "Only Time", by Enya.   
  
"So, you'll come to the game?" he asked, going back to their earlier discussion.   
  
"Sure I will. Who else is going? I assume you have more than the two tickets then?"   
  
"Yep, I got four of them. I'm taking you, Sturgis and the Admiral."   
  
"Not Sergei? Or Bud?" she asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
"Already asked, in that order. Sergei's got some hot date, and Bud and Harriet have a birthday party thing for a kid from AJ's preschool."   
  
"Sergei's got a date, huh? Since I've recently met Singer's *charming* new man, I can assume it's not her," Mac replied.   
  
"Damn straight it's not her. Thank God. I was getting worried there for a bit that he wasn't going to listen to me."   
  
"A Rabb? Not listen to sound advice? Now what would give you that idea?" she teased.   
  
He just rolled his eyes and laughed.   
  
They shared a smile and finished the dance in comfortable silence.   
  
  
  
When they walked off the dance floor, they found that their friends had moved to the bar, and were all perched on the stools there. Mac excused herself to go to the, "Little Marine's room," she said, with a smirk.   
  
When she returned, Harm had ordered her another coke, and was sipping at it. She was about to hop on the stool beside Harm when she caught site of a long legged blonde with a mission, headed straight for her partner.   
  
"Hey Flyboy, looks like Barbie lost her Ken doll and she's coming after you." she said, tapping his knee with her hand, and discreetly motioning in the woman's direction.   
  
Before he could look, Sturgis did and gaped. "Harm, she ain't kidding, Man. It really is BARBIE!" he said, meaningfully.   
  
Harm was confused, but then something dawned in his eyes, and their colleagues watched in surprised amusement as he suddenly grabbed Mac by the hips and lifted her into his lap.   
  
"What the hell?!? Ha-"   
  
"Please, please, please play along, Mac. I'll owe you so big for this."   
  
"Damn straight you will, including an explanation." she hissed, as "Barbie" drew up beside Harm. Harm in turn, focused on the coke in his one hand. His other hand was on Mac's hip, holding her steady on his knee, his foot resting on the bars of Mac's empty stool.   
  
"OH MY GOD, HARMON RABB, it IS you!" Barbie screeched.   
  
The others winced, along with Harm, while Mac gave the woman a wondrous look.   
  
/What the hell makes that kind of noise?/ she thought.   
  
The woman could easily play Barbie in a movie if anyone was sick enough to screenplay one. Her voice however, was high and nasal and incredibly irritating. (AN: Think a blonde Janice....)   
  
"It's been so long..." she rambled on, Harm smiling politely, nodding once in a while.   
  
Their friends looked at each other in wonder.   
  
"What the hell would Harm ever be doing with a woman like that? I mean sure she's pretty, but that voice is just not worth it," AJ stated quietly.   
  
"You're telling me. It's giving me a migraine," Victor groused, visibly flinching.   
  
(AN: Overkill here? Not really. Have you *heard* Janice before?)   
  
"You're not the only one, Gunny," Harriet replied. "And it looks like Mac's going to choke her."   
  
Bud chuckled at his wife's words, especially since they appeared to be true.   
  
"Be ready to intervene ladies, cause she just might," AJ added, chuckling himself.   
  
Finally, the woman stopped her rambling. "Well, Harm, I was hoping we could get together for old times sake, but it looks like you got yourself a little something here uh-hahahahahahaha," she laughed...which sounded distinctly like a hyena's, as she motioned to a perturbed Marine Colonel.   
  
This woman was really getting on Mac's nerves. She made sure that was clear to her partner, Sturgis and the others saw, as she dug her nails into her partner's wrist. Harm flinched ever so slightly, slipping his arm from her grasp and taking her hand in his.   
  
"Uh, yeah. Very much so," he confirmed, with a weak smile.   
  
"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"   
  
/Do I have to?/ Harm thought. /Suck it up, Rabb. Just get it over with, and hopefully she'll get on her way. Then all you have to deal with is an irritated Marine.../ He winced at the thought. /Maybe I shouldn't send her away.../ He sighed. /Why delay the inevitable?/   
  
"Barbara, this is Sarah Mackenzie. Mac, this Barbara Dole. We, uh, were aquainted back in Annapolis...for a night..."   
  
/I don't doubt it was only a night,/ Mac thought. /You'd never want to spend more then one night and you'd never forget her afterward./   
  
"Barbara, Mac and I are uh, partners...lawyers at the JAG headquarters here in Virginia."   
  
"Wow! Lawyers for the Navy, how nice."   
  
Mac smiled tightly. "I'm not in the Navy, I'm in the Marines."   
  
"You? In the Marines? Gee, you're such a tiny little thing. I always pictured female Marines as big, tattooed-"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot. So tell me, what do you do, Miss Doll?"   
  
"Dole," Barbie corrected, with a slight sniff.   
  
"My mistake," Mac apologized insincerely, with an equally insincere smile.   
  
The admiral could see where this was leading and judging from Harm's pleading expression, it was time for him to cut in.   
  
"Well people, it's time to head back to my place for dinner. We gotta put that lasagna in. Harm, I hate to cut your little reunion short, but you are the guest of honor."   
  
"Oh yes, of course, Sir. Barbi-er-a, I'm sorry, we've got to go. It was nice seeing you again."   
  
"You too, Darlin'. Maybe we'll cross paths again, huh? Uh-hahahahaha."   
  
"Well, I see myself being otherwise occupied-" he replied, motioning to the pretty Marine in his lap, "...uh...forever. Sorry."   
  
"Wow, if that wasn't a 'throw-her-off-your-trail' line, it'd be sweet," Mac mumbled in his ear as she sipped her drink.   
  
Harm grinned and winced at the same time. He didn't like using Mac like this...but it was true...what he said...she just didn't know it....yet.   
  
"Ah well, a girl can dream," Barbie said, before smiling carelessly at Mac and walking away.   
  
"And I can have nightmares," the partners said, simultaneously. They shared a look and laughed. The others chuckled, and Mac hopped off his lap, taking one last sip of the coke they had unconsciously been sharing.   
  
"We really have to stop doing that," Harm said, still chuckling, as the friends gathered and began walking towards the door.   
  
"Yeah, and someone really needs to shoot her and put her out of her misery. What in the name of all that's holy were you thinking when you fooled around with her?" Mac finally snapped.   
  
They were outside now and all his friends were looking at him questioningly. Sturgis was laughing quietly to himself.   
  
Harm shrugged, looking helplessly heaven ward. "I was drunk, okay?"   
  
"Very, very, very drunk," Sturgis put in.   
  
"Exactly, and believe me, ever since then, I've never gotten very, very, very drunk again."   
  
"Well, she's definitely one way to control your liquor," AJ replied.   
  
"But not your temper. You showed great restraint Ma'am," Harriet commented, as Bud helped her on with her coat.   
  
"It's her Marine training," Gunny stated, with a grin.   
  
"Ha ha," came the reply from their colleagues.   
  
Gunny and Mac just laughed as the group headed toward the two vehicles that would take them to the admiral's. It was only AJ, Meredith, Gunny, Tiner, Bud, Harriet, Sturgis and Bobbi going. As well as Mac and Harm, of course, but the rest of their colleagues had wished Harm a "Happy Birthday", shared a few laughs and drinks earlier, then either went home or remained at the bar.   
  
With Mac driving one vehicle and Meredith driving the other, they headed out, vaguely noting the increasing winds and darkening sky.   
  



	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: See first part.   
  
** PART 2**   
  
0145 ZULU  
ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S HOME  
MACLEAN, VIRGINIA   
  
While Mac helped Meredith and the Admiral in the kitchen, the others settled comfortably in the living room. Sturgis was reclined in the Laz-E-Boy, while Harm was stretched out on one couch, with Bobbi on the stuffed chair beside Sturgis. Tiner was sitting cross-legged at one end of coffee table, with Bud at the other end in front of Sturgis. Gunny was perched behind Tiner on the stone fireplace outcropping. Harriet was also on the floor in front of Bobbi, with AJ in her lap. They had picked the toddler up from the sitters on the way over.   
  
The group was just chatting carelessly, when the door bell rang. The admiral left the kitchen, smiling to himself as he passed through the living room, taking in his "family" gathered together. Opening the door, he greeted the small group on the other side. It was Frank and Trish Burnett, Sarah Rabb, Sergei and his girlfriend, Allison.   
  
Hearing his mother's voice, Harm got up to greet them. He kissed his mother and grandmother, shook Frank and Allison's hands, and slapped his little brother on the back, earning a glare from the younger man. Harm just grinned, winking teasingly at him. He could tell from the easy stance they had around each other that Sergei and his mother had had a good day together, getting to know each other. Meeting his mother's eyes, he knew things were gonna be just fine between the two. They were friends. Harm could breathe a little easier.   
  
AJ led the group to the living room, offering them drinks, as he stood with Frank, Trish and Sarah, talking about JAG, Harm and the weather. Sergei and Allison joined Mac in the kitchen, sending Meredith out to socialize with AJ and the others. Meanwhile, Harm returned to his seat on the couch.   
  
Bud and Tiner had suckered Harriet into playing Scattergories. As Harm got comfortable, they turned on him.   
  
"Wanna play, Sir?" Bud questioned, eagerly.   
  
"Scattegories?" Harm asked, looking down at the pile of pads and pencils.   
  
"Yeah. I haven't played in such a long time, Sir. It's a lot of fun...even better with more players," Bud exclaimed, eyes wide and earnest. Harm smiled. The man was the father of a three-year-old, but he was still a child himself sometimes.   
  
"Tell you what, Bud. Stop calling me, sir, and I'll play."   
  
Bud grinned. "Yes, Si- er, Harm, Sir. I mean-" he sighed. "You still gonna play, Si-Harm?"   
  
Harm laughed. "Yes, Bud. Hand me a pencil."   
  
Bud handed him a pencil and pad with the lists.   
  
"You know, I'm not great at this game...can we partner up?" Harriet asked. "Bobbi can help me, Sturgis can help you Bud, and Victor can help Jason."   
  
"Well sure, Harriet, but what about Com-er-Harm?" Bud replied.   
  
They all looked at Harm, as if staring at him long enough would produce another one of him to partner with. Meanwhile the admiral, Frank and the ladies sat down on the other couch and the provided chairs.   
  
"He needs a partner," Bud continued, looking sincerely worried.   
  
"I've got a partner," Harm said easily, not looking up as he flipped through the numbered card lists.   
  
  
  
Mac, Sergei and Allison were setting the large table. With the lasagna in oven, everything else was ready.   
  
Mac was carrying a handful of knives when Harm called to her.   
  
"Hey Mac!"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Come're."   
  
Frank and Trish shared a look with each other at the familiarness of the 'scene'. The partners sounded like a couple, yelling across their house at each other.   
  
"Just a sec."   
  
Truly a mere second later, Mac appeared with some knives still in her hands. Harm turned to look at her as she approached his side, and jerked away in only partially playful surprise. Mac looked amused.   
  
"Relax, Sailor. There are too many witnesses present," she quipped.   
  
He just made a face at her, and replied. "Just put the knives away, and then come help me."   
  
"You need help..." she said, not asking, or accusing.   
  
"I need help," he confirmed, not catching on.   
  
"Well, that's the first step, Flyboy," she grinned.   
  
Clueing into her teasing tone, he rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. Are you gonna help me or not?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just let me put these away."   
  
"Now, there's an idea," he replied, with a smirk.   
  
Moments later she was back with Sergei and Allison, who sat on the other side of the couch. They didn't want to play, but decided to watch instead. Harm moved over, allowing Mac to sit on the other end beside him. He grinned as he passed her their list and a pencil.   
  
"Great, now we don't have to use that stupid timer," he said. "Mac can keep time."   
  
Mac gave him a look, but nodded, asking, "how long?"   
  
"Ummmm...." Bud looked at the booklet. "Three minutes." (AN: I really can't remember how long it is, but 3 minutes seems reasonable.)   
  
"Kay."   
  
Harm, who had been looking through some of the lists, grinned again. "Interesting categories...if you get the right letters," he remarked.   
  
Mac rolled her eyes, settling back against the cushions, legs tucked under her.   
  
"Behave yourself, Sailor. Your mother and step-father are here, not to mention your grandmother."   
  
"Yes, Harmon. Officer and gentleman, remember?" Trish remarked.   
  
This got snickers from Sturgis, Sergei and Mac, as well as a chuckle from the admiral and the Roberts. The others just smiled.   
  
"Absolutely," Harm stated innocently. He couldn't be happier at the moment. Minus Keeter...and of course his father, the most important people in the world to him were in the same room together, safe and happy.   
  
"Now someone roll the dice and then...start Mac," Harm said, with a pleased grin at his little joke.   
  
Mac pouted playfully. "I feel so used."   
  
They all laughed, while Bud rolled the lettered dice.   
  
"P."   
  
"What do you do? Tap her nose?" Sturgis asked, grinning widely himself, tilting his head toward Mac.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and start already, before I change my mind and you all have to listen to the annoying buzzing."   
  
"What did Barbie follow us here?" Gunny quipped.   
  
There was more laughter, but the pairs started to write. The admiral and the others not playing, chatted quietly, listening from time to time to their younger friend's banter. AJ noted Trish and Sarah Rabb's obvious enjoyment in listening to their son/grandson bicker playfully with his partner.   
  
Suddenly Tiner spoke up, still focused on the list he and Gunny were writing. "Anyone else notice her name?"   
  
"Who, Barbie?" Harriet asked, distractedly, as Bobbi whispered a P word for vegetable in her ear.   
  
"Yeah....Barbara DOLE....Barbie DOLL...get it?"   
  
"It took you all night to figure that one out?" Gunny asked, chuckling.   
  
"NO! I just didn't want to say anything then," Tiner replied, with a frown at his friend.   
  
"Yeah, we noticed," Sturgis replied, laughing to himself. "I think Mac noticed too," he continued, referring to Mac's comment at the bar. He stole a glance at his friend, who just hid a smirk behind her hand as she pointed out something on the list to Harm.   
  
Snickers were heard and then it was only the quiet chatting of the Burnetts, Grandma Sarah and Meredith. The admiral went to check the lasagna, and the small group focused soley on their game.   
  
When Mac and Harm reached the second to last category, they shared a look and burst out laughing. The others glanced at them, shrugged and went back to their lists.   
  
Chuckling, Harm whispered in her ear. "The object of the game is to try and get one no one else will."   
  
"I think the others will get that one," she replied, quietly.   
  
"Yeah, but do they have the, uh...." He gave her a meaningful look, with a cute smirk, and continued. "-to write it down?"   
  
"Probably not, but then, remember your mother is here."   
  
Harm looked thoughtful, then shrugged. "What the hell, we're all adults here."   
  
So under the category of **Body Parts**, Harm jotted in the answer.   
  
Mac just laughed. "Ten seconds people," she said.   
  
There was frantic writing and then Mac called out again. "Kay, times up."   
  
"Everyone call out their answers as I name the categories. Whatever pairs have an answer no one else does, they get a point. Got it?" Bud asked, looking around.   
  
Everyone nodded, and he called out the first category. By the time they reached the second to last category, Mac and Harm weren't doing to bad, but they certainly could've used another point to keep ahead.   
  
"Okay, Body Parts...Sturgis and I have pinky finger..." Bud spoke up, looking to his wife and Bobbi for their answer.   
  
"We had the same thing," Harriet answered, looking to Jason and Victor.   
  
"Pelvis?" Tiner asked uncertainly. "It's not a limb, but..."   
  
Bud shrugged. "That works."   
  
Everyone's gaze turned to Harm and Mac, eyebrows raising as Mac had her face buried in the back of Harm's shoulder, her own shoulders shaking in laughter. Harm himself was chuckling, head bowed, his hand across his forehead, hiding his eyes. He too was laughing, muttering sarcastically to Mac under his breath. "We're so mature, really!"   
  
Lifting her head, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, she replied. "I know."   
  
Clearing his throat, Harm just smirked at his friends. "Let's just say, none of the above, but we got the point."   
  
"Yeah, I'll bet you did," Sturgis replied, with a laugh. "Leave it to you two to use that one."   
  
"As apposed to "pinky" finger?" Harm asked, slyly.   
  
"Whatever, Buddy. Someone roll the dice and restart Mac."   
  
Mac glared at him good-naturedly, as Harriet rolled the die, getting an H.   
  
"Kay, push her button," Sturgis said, grinning at Mac.   
  
Harm chuckled, seeing the withering look on Mac's face. "You're doing that quite well, Turner. Keep it up and she'll forget the witnesses and use the knives."   
  
Everyone laughed, and Mac shook her head. "Clock starts now people."   
  
They began writing again.   
  
**Things You Shout...**   
  
Harm looked at Mac, and raised an eyebrow, mouthing, 'Hello?'   
  
She shook her head, mouthing back, 'to easy...' She thought for a moment, and then leaned over his arm to jot down her answer.   
  
_HELL NO!_   
  
He smiled. They continued for a bit until they got to another one that forced them to think.   
  
**Things Found In The Ocean...**   
  
They both looked at each other, stumped. Suddenly, Harm's face lit up and he hurriedly filled in an answer.   
  
_Harbor Seal_   
  
Mac grinned, giving him a thumbs up. The two of them were good at this together. If one didn't know something, the other would.   
  
A few categories later, they came across one that made them smile. They knew what everyone's answer would be.   
  
**Boys Name...**   
  
No way were they putting Harm's.   
  
Mac smiled, and took the pencil from his hand. The name was out there, but it worked.   
  
_Hannibal_   
  
She snickered, and Harm shook his head. /What a Marine,/ he thought, fondly.   
  
Finally the last one, and they had twenty seconds, of which Mac informed the group of, before turning back to the category listed.   
  
**Things You Throw Away...**   
  
Uh-oh. She hated this category. Harm looked perplexed too, but then that Flyboy grin returned and he jotted down his answer, winking at her.   
  
_Hairy hotdogs._   
  
She burst out laughing, saying through fits of giggles that the time was up.   
  
She received strange looks but Bud just called out the first category. "Things you shout. We had 'Hello'."   
  
"That's what we had," Harriet and Bobbi replied, Tiner and Gunny nodding in agreement.   
  
Harm grinned. "Hell No!"   
  
Sturgis smiled at his friend. "Figures."   
  
Bud continued on. When they got to **'Things Found In The Ocean'**, the others hadn't gotten a thing.   
  
Mac grinned merrily. "Harbor Seal," she said easily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Okay, that's got to be the only H thing-" Sturgis began, but Harm interrupted.   
  
"Hunchback Whale-"   
  
"Okay, two-"   
  
"Herring," Mac went on, the answers suddenly coming to her.   
  
"Hermit Crab," Harm continued.   
  
"All right, already. We get the point. Next category," Sturgis interrupted, in mock annoyance.   
  
"Boy's Names. We had Harmon," Bud said, grinning at his friend.   
  
Harm groaned, shaking his head.   
  
"Us too."   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Now why would you guys use my name? Didn't you figure everyone would use it?"   
  
"Actually," Harriet spoke up. "We figured everyone would think that everyone would use it, and then choose something else, so we used it."   
  
"Exactly," the other two teams stated simultaneously, glaring at each other for thinking the same way.   
  
Then they all looked at Harm and Mac. "And what did you two have?" Sturgis asked, skeptically, figuring the other two would have thought similar to the rest of them.   
  
"Hannibal," came their answer at the same time, smiling smugly at their friends.   
  
"Hannibal?" Tiner asked in disbelief. "That's not a name, that's a-a crazy movie character."   
  
"No, it's a real name," Harriet spoke up. "I remember coming across it when we were looking at names for AJ."   
  
"I'm assuming that one never made the list," Harm said, with a laugh.   
  
"That's an affirmative. I don't even remember what the meaning was...I don't think I want to know."   
  
The admiral chuckled. "Probably something like, man-eater."   
  
"Wouldn't that be special. Who would name their child something that meant man-eater?" Harriet asked in wonder.   
  
"A cannibal," Bud answered, easily.   
  
Harriet gave him a withering look. "Thank you, Bud."   
  
"Your welcome, Honey," he answered, oblivious to her tone.   
  
Mac and Harm shared a look, laughing to themselves.   
  
"What does AJ mean?" Tiner suddenly asked before they could get on with the game.   
  
"Well, it stands for Albert Jethro. Albert means 'noble' and 'bright'. Jethro means 'excellence'," Harriet replied, patiently. She smiled down at her son, who was quietly playing with his cars. "You are a noble, bright and excellent little boy, aren't you sweety?"   
  
A throat cleared, and the other's laughed as Harriet said. "You too, Admiral."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"I don't suppose you know what Jason means, do you?" Tiner asked, interest peaked.   
  
Harriet smiled, setting down her pad for the moment. "I know what almost everyone's name here, means. I looked them up out of curiosity. Jason means 'healer'. Victor means 'conqueror'. Bobbi means 'fame' or 'bright'. Bud means 'brother'. Harmon means 'soldier'. I remember seeing Frank, and it means 'Frenchman'. Patricia means 'noblewoman'. I remember what Allison means, cause that was one of the names I had for a girl. It means 'nobility'. And of course, there's Sarah," Harriet said, a hint of sadness in her voice. But then she looked at Sarah Rabb, and then at Mac, smiling affectionately at her friend. She then looked at the two unmentioned men. "By the way, I'm sorry Sturgis and Sergei. I didn't know you when I was pregnant with AJ or Sarah, and I didn't come across them like I came across Frank, Trish and Allison's."   
  
"They're not exactly common," Sturgis replied, understandingly.   
  
Harriet nodded her agreement, and then turned back to Mac. "Anyway, Sarah means-"   
  
"Princess," Mac finished, a small smile on her lips.   
  
"Princess, huh?" Harm asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.   
  
"Just you never mind with any wise cracks there, soldier boy."   
  
"I'm just wondering how you knew what your name meant," he stated innocently. Though he had been thinking of several ways to tease his best friend upon the meaning of her given name. It was too easy.   
  
Mac shrugged, motioning for Harriet to pick her pad back up so they could continue the game. "My uncle used to call me Princess all the time. I asked him why. He said cause that's what I was. I told him in no uncertain terms that I was definitely not a Princess. I remember he laughed, and said, Sarah means Princess in Hebrew. I was his Princess."   
  
"That's sweet," Trish stated sincerely, the other women nodding in agreement, causing Mac to blush.   
  
Harm decided to save the jokes for later. He knew how close niece and uncle were. Mac adored her Uncle Matt, and he in turn adored her. Harm knew how he felt. Mac was his Princess too...she just didn't know it. She'd probably kill him if he said it. Her being his tough, no-nonsense Marine as well.   
  
"Okay, last category. Bud?" Mac spoke up, effectively changing the subject.   
  
"Things you throw away," Bud replied. "We got husks."   
  
"Husks?" Tiner asked.   
  
"Yeah," Harriet said, as her and Bobbi had had the same thing. "Corn husks."   
  
"Oh right," Tiner nodded. "We didn't have anything."   
  
The others looked at Harm and Mac wearily. The two were laughing again.   
  
"What did you two have?" Bud asked, cautiously.   
  
"Hairy hotdogs," the said in unison, bursting out laughing.   
  
"Small things..." the admiral muttered at his officer's easy amusement, causing the Burnetts, Meredith and Sarah Rabb to chuckle.   
  
"How do you figure? Hot dogs don't get hairy, they get slimey!" Sturgis argued.   
  
"How would you know?" Mac replied, still laughing. "If you're like Harm, you probably don't let your food get any more than a week old. And if you're even more like Harm, you don't even have hotdogs."   
  
"How do *you* know that they *do* get hairy?" Sturgis challenged.   
  
Harm laughed harder, as he gasped out. "You've obviously never seen Mac's fridge!"   
  
They others laughed, while Mac rolled her eyes, but she laughed as well.   
  
Little AJ just looked curiously back and forth between his parents and his Aunt Mac and Uncle Harm. Not understanding, but not caring to, he went back to playing with his toy cars and planes, bringing the tiny F-14 his Uncle had given him in for a landing.   
  
----------------   
  
After dinner (and the half chocolate, half carrot cake birthday cake), while Trish, Frank and Grandma Sarah helped the Admiral and Meredith clean up, Harm grabbed the Admiral's guitar (AN: we're going to pretend he has one) and started strumming. Mac sat next to him, her knees brushing his thigh as she sat with her legs crossed leaning back against the arm of the couch, holding little AJ in her lap. She recognized the tune from one of her CD's, and suddenly started singing softly.   
  
_ You're the reason  
Why I found a way,  
And you're the reason  
Why I feel this way  
And you're the reason  
Why I have to say,  
I had to let you know  
You're my everything  
_  
Hearing a soft angelic voice coming from the living room, drew the elders of the group out of the kitchen. They all stood under the archway watching with knowing smiles on their faces as Mac let her gaze slip to lock with Harm's as she sang the next part.   
  
_ So many times I've been alone,  
I didn't know what to do  
I don't know where I'd be  
If I didn't, I didn't have you  
You comfort me  
Make me believe,  
Give me the strength I need  
Since you came into my life  
It's been so heavenly, heavenly  
  
You're the reason  
Why I found a way,  
And you're the reason  
Why I feel this way  
And you're the reason  
Why I have to say,  
I had to let you know  
You're my everything  
  
_ Smiling, Harm joined her on the next two verses, eyes never leaving her even as she shyly let her gaze drop to their godson, who's eyes were drooping.   
  
_ So many things  
I wanna say to you,  
I'd give my heart to you  
Just because  
You came around  
And gave me all your  
All your love   
  
I would sacrifice  
My very life,  
All you have to do  
Is say the word  
And there would be  
No other, no other  
  
_ By now, their two soothing voices had lulled the toddler to sleep. Harriet and Bud smiled softly at the sight of their son and his godparents together, as they joined their friends with the chorus.   
  
_ You're the reason  
Why I found a way,  
And you're the reason  
Why I feel this way  
And you're the reason  
Why I have to say,  
I had to let you know  
You're my everything... _  
  
The four friends voices trailed off.   
  
Wordlessly, the elders went back into the kitchen, while Harriet and Bud stood to take AJ into the guest room to sleep until they went home. Harm and Mac shared a heartfelt smile, before Harm stood to walk Sergei and Allison to the door, as they were heading out.   
  
Mac smiled to herself, then followed the elders into the kitchen, shooing most of them out.   
  
"Go on. Sit down and relax. I can clean up in here," she insisted.   
  
They all complied except for Sarah Rabb, who stayed behind.   
  
"Don't mind a little help cleaning up, do you Sarah? I'd like to get to know my grandson's favorite Marine Colonel a little better."   
  
At the last comment, Mac had to blush. Was she really his favorite? She mentally shook herself. Well, that wasn't that hard to be. How many Marine Colonel's did Harm know as well as he knew her?   
  
They chatted for a bit, Mac feeling comfortable enough around the older woman to talk a little about her past. Sarah Rabb in turn, was understanding, and often lightened the mood with childhood stories of Harm, and his crazy antics on her farm. The ease with which Harm's Grandmother accepted what Mac told her about her past suggested two things, both of which, wouldn't surprise her.   
  
One, Harm had undoubtedly told his grandmother a bit about Mac's history, which Mac honestly didn't mind. She knew how much Harm trusted and adored his grandmother. She was almost honored that he would talk to Sarah Rabb about her. The other thing was that Sarah Rabb was a kind, compassionate and understanding person...just like her grandson.   
  
No, neither of those things would or did surprise Mac in the least.   
  
"So, you and Harm have been through a lot together from what he tells me."   
  
Mac laughed, putting a clean glass away. "That's probably putting it mildly, Mrs. Rabb."   
  
"Please dear, call me Sarah...or Grandma Sarah, or even Grams."   
  
Mac turned to look at her, speechless for a moment. Mac had just met this woman today, and already she had been granted a place in her family.   
  
"Ummm, okay...Grams," she tried, a little nervously.   
  
Sarah Rabb smiled. "See, now that wasn't so hard. Don't look so shocked, dear. You're family to my grandson, that means you're family to me. Welcome."   
  
Mac felt a swell of warmth. "Thank you," she responded, quietly.   
  
They were both quiet for a moment, and then Sarah Rabb spoke up again, carefully, as she dried a plate.   
  
"You love him...don't you?"   
  
Mac stiffened, took a calming breath and then replied. "Of course I do...he's my best friend."   
  
"You know that's not what I meant, Darling. You're...in love with him."   
  
Mac was silent, all her attention on the casserole dish in her hand as she scrubbed at the already clean surface. Should she say something? ...No. She'd already let it slip to Sturgis. She did trust this woman, but she couldn't risk it getting back to Harm, not when she didn't know how he really felt. She was too unsure, and she knew Harm and his Grandmother had many heart-to-heart talks.   
  
So instead, as she could never lie to this woman, she merely turned and offered a small, almost sad smile. Without a word, she turned back to the sink, finishing the casserole dish, and starting on the next one.   
  
Sarah Rabb accepted this with an understanding smile of her own, and they fell into a comfortable silence. As they finished, Mac picked up a small plastic bucket that smelled distinctly like decaying vegetables, molding cheese and such.   
  
"I think I better dump this in AJ's outdoor compost before it stinks up the whole house."   
  
Wrinkling her nose and laughing, Grams agreed, following her to the patio door of the kitchen. They both frowned, as they took in the rain beginning to fall harder, and the branches snapping against the window.   
  
"Hmmm, must be a storm coming," Mac commented. Then with a joking grin, she said to Grams, "If I'm not back in five minutes, send out the 'man of steel'."   
  
"Who? Superman? Or my lead-headed grandson?" the older woman joked back.   
  
Mac laughed, eyes sparkling. "Either will do."   
  
Sarah nodded with a chuckle. "Be careful, dear. I'll keep an eye out from here. Not that I can see much, it's pretty dark out there."   
  
"I'll be fine, Grams. It's just a little thunderstorm."   
  
-----------------------   
  
Meanwhile in the living room, the rest of the group were swapping stories. Harm had the others in stitches with wild tales about him and Mac's adventures in and out of the courtroom.   
  
"...and then Mac-"   
  
The phone's sharp ring interrupted his latest story. AJ picked it up. After a moment, he handed the phone to Harm.   
  
"It's your brother."   
  
Frowning in concern, Harm took the receiver. "Sergei? Is everything all right?"   
  
Trish and Frank shared a smile. They could see the protective older brother role their son had quickly taken on.   
  
Relief became evident on his handsome features, then slight concern creased his brow again.   
  
"Okay, thanks Brother. Yeah, I'll let you know. Bye."   
  
Hanging up, he motioned to the TV control. "AJ, you better turn on the TV. Sergei says his drive home was wild. The winds are increasing rapidly, and this rain is getting torrential. He narrowly missed several large branches down on the roads."   
  
Nodding, the admiral flipped on the TV. Immediately, they were greeted by a warning of a hurricane, coming up from the Carolinas. Apparently it was the tail end, but would do some damage. People were advised to stay off the roads until morning, when it died down and the highways could be cleared.   
  
Sighing, the admiral flipped the TV off. "Well, looks like we're having a campout people. Mrs. Rabb, there's a guest room with a single bed upstairs. Frank and Trish, Francesca's room has a double bed you can use. Bud, Harriet, you two and AJ can use the queen-sized bed in the basement loft, and Jason can have the couch down there. Bobbi, I'm sure the men won't mind you taking one of these couches, and maybe Mac the other, though I'm sure she'll insist that she'll be fine on the floor. Then there's the Lay-Z-Boy. Also, the stuffed chair and footstool here, if anyone can sleep sitting up."   
  
"I can," Sturgis said simply.   
  
"All right. I've got lots of blankets and pillows, so the person left can crash on the floor."   
  
The others nodded in agreement with the plan. Silent for a moment, they listened to the rising roar of the wind and rain. Suddenly there was a large crack heard from outside and the power went out.   
  
"Damn," AJ swore. "The tree in the back must have fallen on the powerline. Jason, Victor, run downstairs and see if you can get the generator started."   
  
The two young men quickly complied.   
  
The admiral continued. "Harm, go grab some flashlights from the kitchen. The rest of you relax while I go batten down the hatches."   
  
"I'll come with you, AJ. You could use an extra pair of hands," Sturgis offered.   
  
As they prepared to go about their tasks, they all heard Sarah Rabb scrambling through the darkened kitchen, calling frantically as she made her way to the living room.   
  
"Harm! Harm! Sarah was outside when that loud crack happened and the power went out. She hasn't come back yet."   
  
Instantly alarmed, Harm demanded to know what she was doing outside. "Where was she going?" he continued to rant.   
  
"To take the compost out," his grandmother replied, eyes wide with worry.   
  
"Shit!" AJ swore. "Harm, the compost is over near that tree..."   
  
He trailed off, and then the two bolted toward the patio doors. They were quickly followed by the rest of the group, minus Tiner and Gunny who were still downstairs.   
  
Harm immediately opened the door, telling the others to stay in as he rushed outside into the downpour. The admiral stood in the doorway, the others around him, as they all strained to look through the thick darkness. They could see nothing but the occasional snapping of the broken powerline, and Harm's fading figure.   
  
Harm made his way down the porch steps, cautious of the powerline jumping unpredictably nearby. He searched the area, but didn't have to look far, as he saw her coming wearily towards the house, trying to avoid the live wire. Relief flooded him upon seeing that she was alive and mobile, but he remained anxious at the deadly electricity snapping to close to her for his comfort. Harm headed towards her, meeting her halfway.   
  
"You okay?" he hollered over the wind as he reached her, gently grasping her shoulders. He looked her up and down, but was unable to see much in the dark.   
  
"I'm fine. Let's get back inside," she hollered back. Immediately, he took her hand, keeping himself in between her and the downed powerline. Mac wasn't sure whether to be frustrated or amused. He was holding her hand. If he got jolted, so did she. She chose to remain silent, enjoying the comforting warmth, and the two made it safely back onto the porch, rushing inside and slamming the patio door shut.   
  
Immediately they were bombarded by a very concerned group of friends and family.   
  
"Are you all right, Colonel?" AJ asked over the din, as several questions were fired at them. Everyone became quiet and waited for her answer.   
  
"I'm fine, Sir. I'm sorry if I scared you guys, but really, I'm fine."   
  
They nodded, looking relieved, but still watching her in concern. Suddenly, Trish gasped.   
  
"Mac, your hand!"   
  
They all looked down at her right hand, still clasped in Harm's left. The partners quickly pulled apart, but then Harm grabbed her hand back, as he saw the reason for his mother's distress. Blood dripped down her hand, the source of it unknown as it seemed to be everywhere.   
  
Mac looked surprised herself. "I didn't even notice," she stated, in mild wonder.   
  
Harm gave her a look that clearly said, 'you're hopeless, Marine'.   
  
She glared at him, then shrugged. "I guess a branch or something must have hit me when the tree fell."   
  
The other's consented their agreement, as Tiner and the Gunny approached. The admiral frowned. "Couldn't you get it working?" he asked, in surprise. He knew both men were more than capable.   
  
Victor smirked. "I have no doubt we could, Sir...if you had fuel for it. It's empty."   
  
Remembrance sprung into the ex-SEAL's eyes, and he cursed. "Dammit, I forgot it ran out after the last big thunderstorm."   
  
"That is NOT a simple thunderstorm," Mac argued, clutching her hand.   
  
Tiner and Gunny suddenly noticed her bloody hand, but before they could question that or the fact that their two friends were soaking wet, Harm spoke up. "Very good, Colonel. Did you figure that out before or AFTER you went out into it," he lashed out. He couldn't help it. He suddenly felt an overwhelming flood of emotions, anger strong among them.   
  
She turned to glare icily at him. Before she could bite back a retort, AJ interrupted. He knew they were gonna need to battle this out, but they didn't need people standing around watching. Besides, Mac needed to have her hand bandaged. Hopefully she wouldn't need stitches, because it didn't look like they could go anywhere.   
  
"Commander, get your partner's hand fixed up. Gentlemen, if you could help me with the windows. Ladies, I suggest you set up some candles and hand out some flashlights. If we can't get that generator going, we're gonna need them. Bud, if you could start a fire in the fireplace..."   
  
"Yes, Sir," he agreed.   
  
The others nodded, eyeing the tense partners one more time, before heading into the living room, with matches, candles and flashlights in hand. Trish said nothing to either of them, knowing it wasn't her place to get involved in their quarrels. She simply lit a candle and set a flashlight on the counter beside the first-aid kit AJ had set out, and left.   
  
When they were alone, Mac turned on him.   
  
"What the hell was that, Commander?" she demanded. Her normally warm, chocolate brown eyes were hard with anger and hurt. She was angry that he had yelled at her, especially in front of their friends. Hurt, because well, did he really think she would be so stupid as to go out in a hurricane to put out compost? She hadn't known there was a hurricane coming.   
  
Harm remained quiet, his own eyes stoney, as he opened the first-aid kit, and rifled through. He pulled out some anti-septic, gauze, wrap and bandage tape, setting them on the counter.   
  
"Dammit, answer me Rabb!"   
  
Harm knew she was pissed. She never called him that anymore. But Dammit, he was pissed too. She should have been more careful. Should have known better than to go out into a hurricane storm, especially near trees and powerlines. And just to put out the stupid compost...   
  
Without a word, he pulled a stool over and motioned for her to get up on it. She refused, standing before him, arms crossed in impatience. She wanted an answer, and now.   
  
He took in a calming breath, and released it slowly in an almost sigh... She hadn't known it was a hurricane. She had been in the kitchen when Sergei had called. However, that wasn't the real problem. He wasn't angry, not really...not at her. If he was angry at all, it was for the emotion that was really bothering him. He was scared. He could have lost her...again.   
  
Mac saw the sudden change in his demeanor. He now looked worn, defeated...scared. Her own gaze softened. Now she understood. That was the same scared look she no doubt wore whenever Harm was in a life-threatening situation. She very well could have been killed by that tree and/or powerline. She knew that, and unfortunately so did he. It had frightened him into stoney silence. She quietly perched herself on the stool, eyes never leaving his handsome face.   
  
"Harm..."   
  
He ignored her, keeping his eyes focused on his work as he gently cleaned her hand, finding the source of the bleeding. She had a nasty gash, with remnants of bark in it, on the top of her hand, starting from one wrist bone down to the middle knuckle. Luckily, it didn't look to need stitches, but definitely needed a good cleaning and bandaging.   
  
As he continued to clean it with a gentleness few would guess he possessed, she tried again.   
  
"Harm, talk to me, please. Don't shut me out. I'm sorry, all right? I didn't know there was a hurricane coming. I never would have gone out, you know that. I didn't mean to scare you..."   
  
Wrong words. Mac felt, as well as saw him stiffen at that.   
  
She sighed. "Right, sorry, I forgot. Nothing scares the great Harmon Rabb Jr." Her voice wasn't bitter as she said this. It more or less sounded resigned to that 'fact'. She knew he got scared sometimes, she just hated that he couldn't admit it. But Harm was Harm. Her gaze had dropped to her lap, so she didn't see his head lift to look at her in wondrous surprise.   
  
His gaze dropped back down as he began wrapping her hand. He spoke up carefully. "Mac, I do get scared, especially when it comes to you. You know that, don't you? You're my best friend. I always worry about you. EVEN THOUGH..." he quickly added, before she could argue her Marine training. "...I know you can take care of yourself. I can take care of myself too, and *you* still worry."   
  
Mac looked up at him, puzzled. "Why were you so worried this time though, Harm? *I'm* the one that's visibly worried every time we're on a mission and you're in danger. I mean, even though I know that you are, you rarely show that you're worried when I'm the one in danger... What makes this time so different, that you lash out and shut down? That you close yourself off to me?"   
  
He was silent before answering quietly, eyes still on his bandaging. "Because this time it was real."   
  
Mac raised an eyebrow. "And our missions aren't?"   
  
"At the time, sometimes, no. Things are almost surreal. But what I mean is you weren't knowingly, going fully prepared, into danger. It just happened Mac. Like it could happen, anywhere, anytime. In a sense, we don't really get a break from danger outside our missions, it's always there... *You* are always in danger. The realization just kind of...scared me..."   
  
Mac was quiet, and then said with a trace of humor. "Could just happen, like you running out in front of a car?"   
  
Harm chuckled, taping the bandage as he replied. "As I recall, you were the one that ran out in front of the car. *I* saved your life."   
  
Mac laughed softly, and then went quiet, head bowed. She spoke up a moment later, her voice soft. "Did I ever thank you for that?"   
  
Harm smiled, putting the supplies away. "Nope," he replied, a mischievous twinkle in his beautiful blue-green eyes. He was still a little shaky inside, but he couldn't stay closed off to her. It would hurt her more than that damn gash, and he never wanted to cause her pain again.   
  
He was slightly startled when she hopped off the stool, stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, before pulling away, just as Meredith entered the kitchen.   
  
"Here you go, you two. Some towels and some dry clothes. Pants may be a little large on you Mac, and a little short on you Harm. They're AJ's. Just some sweats and T's."   
  
The two smiled, thanking her.   
  
When she left, Harm looked at Mac. "You go ahead and change in the bathroom Mac. I'm gonna put this kit away. Let me know when you're finished."   
  
"Okay... Harm, are we okay? Are you still mad?"   
  
Harm heart melted. "Aww Mac. I wasn't mad, not at you. I just....I'm just...glad you're okay."   
  
Satisfied for the meantime, Mac nodded, and left the kitchen to dry off and change. Harm closed his eyes with a sigh. So close to losing her. So close to never getting a chance to say what he felt. Opening his eyes, he stared out the kitchen window into the rising storm. "One day, Sarah. One day soon. I promise."   
  
---------------------   
  
Harm couldn't help but be amazed at how sexy his partner was, even dressed in overly large sweat pants and a T-shirt. Everyone was settled in the living room to talk before heading to bed. Mac and Harm managed to squeeze together on the Laz-E-Boy, leaving more space on the couches for the elders. It was tight, but he wasn't complaining. Any excuse to feel his partner's soft curves against him was just fine by him.   
  
Mac had called her neighbour earlier to inform her she wouldn't be home tonight, and asked if she could keep Captain, Mac's Alaskan Malamute, for the night. (AN: again, had to have read 'Mac's Best Friend' to know about Captain.)   
  
Harm had just finished calling Sergei to tell him that he and the rest of them would be staying at the admiral's for the night, when Bud came up from putting AJ to bed in the basement.   
  
"Got your son squared away for the night, Lieutenant?" the admiral asked with a fond smile. Both for the man he was questioning and the little tyke in question.   
  
"Yes, Sir. He went back out like a light, soon as his head touched the pillow."   
  
"Yeah well, listening to lawyers squabble can do that to you," Bobbi joked.   
  
"Right, like politicians are any more interesting," Harm teased back.   
  
There was laughter, and then they sat in comfortable silence for a moment, listening to the storm carrying on outside.   
  
Harm squirmed slightly in his seat, to get a more comfortable position. It ended up with Mac's left leg draped over his right, and his right arm draped over her shoulders. Satisfied, he leaned back with a sigh, eyes closed. Mac smiled, leaning her head back against his arm, and closing own her eyes. She was exhausted.   
  
"Comfortable?"   
  
Sturgis' voice made both of them open their eyes and give him a look. They knew how his mind worked, and Mac knew what Sturgis knew about her. She gave him a warning look, missed by the rest of them, despite all eyes being on her and her partner.   
  
"Yes," they replied, simultaneously.   
  
"Why Sturgis? Care to join us? There's lots more room here," Harm continued, a sly grin on his face as he patted his knee.   
  
"Yeah right," came Sturgis' reply.   
  
Mac chuckled, closing her eyes. "Come on, Sturgis. Live a little."   
  
"I'll live more comfortably from my spot here, thanks."   
  
"Aww, you're no fun," she teased.   
  
"Set by your standards, Mac, I'm okay with that," he returned, with a teasing grin.   
  
This drew a chuckle from Harm, as he leaned his head back again, closing his eyes. "He's right you know, Mac. Your idea of fun is trying out crazy movie stunts to get your partner out of trouble."   
  
"Well, if my partner would stop getting into trouble..."   
  
"Then you wouldn't have any fun," Harm replied with a smirk.   
  
Mac chuckled. "Yeah well, you really shouldn't be talking, Sailor. I think your idea of fun is trashing F-14's, getting your 'vette stolen and pissing off the Admiral."   
  
Chuckles were heard, the admiral the loudest. Everyone had settled back, relaxing. Some watched them, while other's watched the fire, while they all listened to the partner's easy banter. All were glad that whatever the issue was from before in the kitchen, was resolved.   
  
Harm frowned playfully, opening his eyes to look down at her. "That's a little harsh, Mac."   
  
She giggled. "Are you going to deny it Counselor?"   
  
He rolled his eyes, before closing them again. "You suck."   
  
Mac stifled another giggle, mumbling. "Let's not go there again, Sailor." (AN: Had to have read 'Mac's Best Friend' to understand that line.)   
  
He chuckled as well, and they fell silent, while the others picked up their own quiet conversations.   
  
Sarah Rabb watched the pair for a moment longer, recalling her conversation with her grandson a few minutes earlier, after he had changed into dry clothes...   
  
_ Flashback...   
  
"You all right, Sweety?" she asked him, as he exited the bathroom.   
  
He smiled at her. "I'm fine, Grams."   
  
She paused and then ventured on bravely. "You want to tell me what that was about? Why did you snap at Sarah like that Harm? She didn't know...*I* didn't know."   
  
Harm sighed, motioning his grandmother into the admiral's home office, closing the door behind them.   
  
"I know Grams, I just....It's just that..." he sighed. "Grandma, I've almost lost her before...on missions...and even not on missions...but it's never been something like this. Something, neither of us could really control. It just...well...it scared the hell out of me, Grams...I...I..."   
  
"Love her." she finished, softly.   
  
He sighed again, but nodded consent. "Yeah...but one of the reasons I've been so afraid to do anything about that is that there's always the risk I could lose her because of our job, and because of my life. People who want to hurt me...all they would have to know is how much Mac means to me."   
  
"Honey, even if they didn't know just how much...everyone knows how close you two are already. Being more, *knowing* you're in love with her isn't gonna make a difference."   
  
He sighed again, knowing she was right. "Yeah, and now it hits me that it doesn't matter about my job...our job. Sure the risk is higher, but anything, from a drunk driver to the weather, could take her away from me. So..."   
  
"So stop making excuses and tell her. Not telling her, is not going to make your feelings go away. All it's going to do it leave you with a regret that will slowly kill you if 'heaven forbid' anything did happen to her, and you never told her how you really felt."   
  
Harm looked at her, in wide eyed surprise. Damn she was good. He sighed. She was right...but still...he wasn't ready. It just didn't feel right. What if he screwed up? That would be it. Mac was the only woman for him. If he screwed it up with her, he'd be alone forever. She was the only one he wanted. He had to be ready...but how long could he put it off? What if something did happen to her? He shook his head. He couldn't think like that, or he'd end up never letting her leave her house, just to keep her safe.   
  
He chuckled to himself. /That's right Rabb, keep her locked up until your ready. That'd go over real well with her. You'd have one PO'd Marine Colonel on your six after she broke out, cause you could never hold her./   
  
Sarah Rabb watched the turmoil of emotions in her grandson's aquamarine eyes. He wasn't ready. She knew. He still had to work things out. She sighed. She just hoped he wouldn't wait till it was too late.   
  
Finally he spoke. "You're right Grams. I know you're right...but..."   
  
"I know, Darling. I know. Just don't lose her, Harm. She's something very special..."   
  
"I know. God, do I ever know."   
  
With a smile, Grams kissed his cheek. "Come on, Sweety. Your partner is probably wondering where we got to. She really is such a sweet girl..." she continued, as grandmother and grandson exited the small room and went to join the others.   
  
End Flashback...   
  
_ Sarah smiled as the two appeared to be dozing off. They looked so perfect together. She couldn't wait till they gave her some great grandchildren to spoil...the perfect little angelic devils that they would be. She chuckled to herself. /All in good time, Sarah. All in good time,/ she thought, as her and the others headed to their designated sleeping areas, minus Bobbi, Sturgis and Victor who took up the two couches and the easy chair. It didn't look like anyone was going to disturb the partners, and Sarah Rabb was glad.   
  
/Let them wake up in each other's arms once, and they'll be hooked for life,/ she thought, mischievously.   
  



	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See first part.   
  
**Epilogue**   
  
Saturday October 26, 2002   
  
1200 ZULU  
ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S HOUSE  
MACLEAN, VIRGINIA   
  
The next morning, Harriet got up before Bud and AJ, allowing both of her men to sleep in. She also tip-toed past the couch, careful not to wake Tiner. Upstairs, she found Gunny, Sturgis and Bobbi getting ready to go for a run.   
  
"Going to check out the damage?" Harriet asked, as she handed Bobbi her gloves.   
  
"Yeah," Victor answered. "See if the road crews have started cleaning up."   
  
"Well, we'll have breakfast ready for you when you get back... Where are Mac and Harm? They always go for morning runs, why aren't they going with you?"   
  
The three shared a look.   
  
"We, uh, didn't have the heart to wake them." Sturgis replied simply. With that, they filed out the door, leaving a curious Harriet behind. With a frown, she headed into the living room.   
  
Upon taking in the scene, she smiled fondly, understanding instantly the others 'reasoning'.   
  
She joined the elders of the group, as they sat drinking tea and watching the pair sleeping peacefully in the reclined Lay-Z-Boy. Mac laying partially in her partner's lap, her head curled under his chin. One hand lay across his chest, the other tucked under her head. Harm had one arm around her waist, holding her close, the other rested innocently on her thigh. It was a sight to behold.   
  
Ever quick-thinking, Harriet whispered something in the Admiral's ear, who nodded his approval. She disappeared for a moment before returning, camera in hand. She silently snapped a few shots of the partners before returning the camera to its place in the admiral's home office.   
  
Grandma Sarah looked at the tall admiral, who's affectionate gaze was still on his two officers.   
  
He spoke up. "You see it....I see it...everyone sees it..." he said to her, breaking his gaze away from the young 'couple' to lock eyes with the older woman.   
  
"Oh, I think they see it too, AJ. My Harmon knows he's in love with Sarah and Sarah knows she loves Harmon, but they both have issues to deal with. Painful pasts of heartache for one thing... There are so many complications that they make for themselves more than anything, and only they can uncomplicate them."   
  
"Why doesn't someone give them a push in the right direction," Trish commented, sitting beside her mother-in-law. Her Harm may be gone, but Sarah Rabb was still like a mother to her.   
  
It the admiral's turn to speak up. He knew what Mrs. Rabb said was true. "No, they've go to figure it out for themselves. Theirs is a relationship that you can't force. One wrong move and they could lose their friendship. It means too much to them. We'd never want to jeopardize it by forcing the issue or interfering. Besides, I need time to figure out what the hell I'm going to do when they do work it out."   
  
Frank and Meredith laughed, while Sarah and Trish just smiled lovingly at the oblivious 'couple'.   
  
"Someday soon, I hope. Someday soon," Sarah Rabb whispered, as the others stood and walked away into the kitchen to start breakfast.   
  
Someday soon, she hoped to see the sweet angel in her grandson's arms, wearing Sarah Rabb's wedding dress and ring, and living happily ever at. She deserved it...they both did.   
  
The End   
  
Another slightly out of character fic, but remember, I am one that likes to explore the characters.  
Please be sure you've read the Author's Note in the beginning before reviewing with certain critiques. But any and   
all reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading.  
  
Jaimi Copyright@2002 


End file.
